


Everywhere We Go

by LaughingFreak



Category: DOGS (Manga), Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, there might be other pairings added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Heine wanted to get away, so he does with both Badou and Naoto with him. They find themselves in Ergastulum, a crock pot of chaos just like home.So much for getting away.





	Everywhere We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Not many people read in these series, so I'm not going to try and do a schedule with this. I can't even keep a schedule with my other fics. If I can get something up once a month for either of my ongoing fics I'm happy.
> 
> Hope you guys like this or people read it.

He wasn’t running away. At least that’s what he told himself. He just needed a break from all the crazy, that’s all. It was a vacation.

Who was he kidding? That was a crock of shit and he knew it. But he did honestly just want to get away and he refused to call it running away.

Next to him on the metro out of the city was Badou, bouncing his leg continuously, enough to make Heine want to shoot him and only refraining so he didn’t have to hear him whine. His duffle laid on the floor between his feet. Next to the eyepatched redhead was Naoto with her sword and a small enough bag for whatever the hell she decided to carry. She watched the scenery outside the window quietly, but Heine knew she was ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice.

Neither said why they followed him, but he had a pretty good idea as to why. Though, Naoto’s was the only one to make sense to him if he went by his theory.

They didn’t talk as the metro pulled up to its last stop miles away from the city, middle of nowhere pretty much. And there was no talking as they made their way off and began their trek. The only noise the ruffling and scrounging around of Badou looking for his cigarettes and humming as they went along.

The no speaking thing worked fine for Heine, he wasn’t much of a talker anyway.

It wasn’t until a few hours later as the sun was setting and they passed a small town that anyone finally spoke up.

“Shit, how far we going?” asked Badou, voice damn near a whine.

Of fuckin’ course his partner had to open up his mouth and ruin the quiet.

Heine ignored him and continued walking, adjusting his bag on his shoulders. Naoto sighed and did the same.

“I mean,” he continued, smoke blowing past his lips, “are we going far enough that we’ll need a car? Transportation faster than a possible five miles per hour?”

“Stop bitchin’ or leave. I didn’t ask you to come with me,” snapped the albino. “You’re more than welcomed to leave.”

“Hey, I’m just sayin’ that we could get away faster if we had wheels.”

Heine gave the smoker a deadpanned look. “Do I look like I can drive to you?”

Naoto looks at the redhead as well, observing him, then she spoke for the first time since meeting up with the two. “Can you drive, Badou?” she asked.

Badou gave the two an exasperated huff, like he was the one talking to an idiot when it was more than obvious to Heine that it was the other way around. The man was like one of those knats that no matter how much you swat at them they never went away.

“It’s been awhile, but I know how to drive,” he declared.

Heine shrugged. “If you can get a car fine, whatever, you can drive if it gets you to shut the hell up.”

With that, Heine went back to his trek, the swordswoman following behind him, and leaving Badou on his own to decide what he wanted to do.

A few minutes pass before he glances at the woman next to him at arm’s length. “You can’t drive.”

Naoto looked at him for a moment, eyes narrowed, before she looked back to the road ahead of her. They were just a few miles away from the small town they passed through, their steady pace never slowing down. “Do I look like I can drive?”

The same words he used on Badou earlier. He said nothing and narrowed his eyes.

‘So smooth. Just tear her apart,’ a voice cackled.

‘ _Fuck you, shut up,_ ’ Heine growled.

 

 

 

Heine and Naoto spent the next couple of hours walking, getting a good handful of miles on foot without the redhead anywhere in sight. The sky was dark and stars shone overhead in the darkness. The road itself was a highway that barely had any traffic, but there were a few cars that had passed by with headlights flashing in their eyes enough to blind Heine.

Even when she hasn’t done anything he’s thought of pushing Naoto into oncoming traffic just to see her attempt to dodge the cars. Lucky for her he respected her enough to not do it and didn’t want Nill upset when she found out about it. His spine did nothing to help sway this idea, only tried to egg him to do it.

A car approached them from behind—yeah, they probably shouldn’t be on this side of the road, but whatever—and slowed down to a stop. The headlights were still on, but the two saw the smoke billow from the window of the driver’s side, even if they had trouble seeing who it was because of the lights.

“Hey, assholes, you know how long it took me to find you?” yelled their friend. “Do you know how much trouble I went through to get this thing?”

Naoto blinked and stared, then shook herself out of it. “You actually know how to drive,” she murmured. Barely noticeable.

Heine ignored the woman. “You wanted to do it, stop bitching.” He was bland when he spoke and unimpressed with his whining.

“Yeah, yeah.” Badou waved his hand carelessly. “Just get in the damn car.”

The other two gather into the car, Heine in the front seat and Naoto in the middle in the back. Badou set the car in drive and started off on the road again. There was some music playing in the car, some rock from a band that none of them really knew. Heine didn’t have a particular genre of music he liked, but he noticed that the smoker seemed to be enjoying the song playing and that Naoto was indifferent about it. The air conditioner wasn’t on, but there was some low heat filling the car and cool night air coming in through the cracked window on Badou’s side.

An air freshener tag hung on the rearview mirror next to a purple fuzzy pair of dice. The car smelt of cigarette smoke, the previous owner probably a smoker unless Badou has been smoking like a damn chimney. There were also keys in the ignition. The other man wasn’t a thief, not really, but Heine also knew that his partner did not have that much money.

Figuring he might as well ask he did. “How’d you get the car?”

Badou made a face and turned a little red. “This guy said I could take the car if I played dress up for him and called him ‘daddy’. He got some jackoff material for a while.”

Heine narrowed his eyes and growled. The urge to go back and rip out the man’s dick and eyes was strong and he had to physically restrain himself from jumping out of the car and running back to do it.

The smoker noticed this and frowned, but continued. “But nothing else happened, just some weirdo that liked what he saw and wanted pictures.”

“He didn’t touch you?” the swordswoman asked, leaning forward in her seat a little and putting a hand on the back Badou’s seat.

“Nah. He wanted to, but I told him it wasn’t happening.”

Heine still wanted to rip into the stranger, but he sat back and went back to looking out his window. He’ll take what he can get, but it doesn’t mean he won’t scare the man if he ever ran into him.

When the albino accepted this answer Badou relaxed. Naoto leaned back against her seat.

 

 

 

Days went by before they made it to a city that Heine decided was going to be their destination. Badou taught the other two to drive and nearly had a heart attack both times. He decided from then on that his two companions were no longer ever to drive again, not while he was alive. It was a mistake the first time.

Heine he expected to be bad, so it wasn’t a surprise.

(“Do you NOT understand the meaning of slow down?! We almost hit that fuckin’ truck, asshole!”)

Honestly, he thought that Naoto would at least be halfway decent, but she was nearly as bad as Heine.

(“How do you keep stalling the car?! This is the sixth time in two hours!”)

Neither of the two were impressed with his teaching methods. Though, Heine just didn’t really care about learning the skill. It wasn’t one he really needed.

It was high afternoon when they entered the city of Ergastulum with smoke coming out from under the hood of the car and just as they entered the thing went dead. None of the three were surprised and only grabbed their bags to start walking, leaving the car there. If someone wanted the car they were more than welcomed to have it. They didn’t need it anymore.

The city itself wasn’t that much different than their own and the further they went in the more they noticed it. Brothels and bars lined streets alongside gun shops and clubs. There were markets with food stands and knick-knacks being sold by the makers. Passing a street corner there was a man getting head from a prostitute in an alleyway.

With what they were seeing they were going to safely assume that this part of the city was not the high end, rich assholes end. It seems that the three of them are always able to find shit parts of a place. It was their luck.

If there was a good part of the city they weren’t seeing it, but this was like being at home and they could handle this.

Badou blew out a stream of smoke. “From one shithole to another.”


End file.
